List of programs broadcast by YTV Family
This is a list of programs broadcast by YTV Family. Current programming Original series Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Other acquired programming AuraNightfall *Angry Video Game Nerd (November 2nd, 2017 - present) *Ayano's Secret (January 3rd, 2018 - present) *Criminal Influences (September 15th, 2017 - present) *Rick and Morty (September 15th, 2017 - present) *The Simpsons (September 15th, 2017 - present) *South Park (November 13th, 2017 - present) Morning Action *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Domino Spin X *Dragon Ball GT (Bluewater Dub) *Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Productions dub) *Dueler *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia *Wangan Midnight *Zatch Bell! Get Set for YTV Family *Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel *Chloe (seasons 2/3) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō *Storytelling Upcoming programming Original series *Neverending Nightmare (TBA) *Super Mario Odyssey (TBA) *Teen Titans: Supercharged (TBA) *The Luna Show (TBA) *Get Viral (TBA 2018) *Road to Infinity (TBA 2018) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TBA) *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk (TBA) *The Life of David Bowie (TBA) *The Life of Prince (TBA) *Red Room (TBA) Acquired from Cartoon Network XD (U.S.) *Finding Nemo: The Series (TBA) Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *The Eltingville Club (TBA) *Guardians of the Galaxy (TBA) *Kirby Buckets (TBA) *Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon (TBA) *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons (TBA) Morning Action *AKB0048 (March 31st, 2018) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (March 31st, 2018) *Ixion Saga DT (Mystical UK dub) (March 31st, 2018) *Xelphos Adventures (March 31st, 2018) Other acquired programming *Anime Madness (TBA) *Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (TBA) *Channel Switchers (TBA) *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars (TBA) *Doraemon (January 2018) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation (TBA) *Just Kidding (TBA) *Marvelous Mermo (TBA) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (TBA) *No-Limit Power Zone (TBA) *PB&J: Critter Madness (TBA) *PB&J Popples (TBA) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (TBA) *Unnatural Summer (TBA) *Wish Me Mell (TBA) Former programming Original series Note: This list only comprises the first-run for YTV Family originals; it does not count subsequent reruns. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Other acquired programming *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''The 49ers'' *''6teen'' *''The 7D'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animorphs'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Chloe'' (season one) *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clone High'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Creepschool'' *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Death Note'' *''Degrassi: Next Class'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Droids'' *''Duckman'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Ewoks'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Get Ed'' *''Girl's High'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''How It's Made'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''iCarly'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jail'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Looped'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Maple Town'' *''Max Steel (2013)'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Motorcity'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''O'Grady'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Parody Central'' *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Princess Princess'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RWBY'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Skatoony: Canada'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Space Cases'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spliced'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Stoked'' *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Teen Titans Go! *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''Total Drama'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Wander over Yonder'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''World of Quest'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''Zeke and Luther'' Category:Lists